


Not This Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Shooting, cold shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this was fun. This again? Who could’ve possibly thought that working for the FBI could feel the same as high school did? You’d known Spencer on and off for nearly your entire life, so when you decided to apply for a job with the BAU, you contacted him to see if he could put in a good word. Shortly after you called, you started Skyping, and by the time you’d been accepted to the team, you’d started seeing each other. Nothing serious, but you were together.

Agent Hotchner knew up front what was going on between the two of you. “I do need to warn you Agent Y/L/N. I’m sure Spencer has told you at least some of what has gone on regarding an Agent Emily Prentiss?”

“Yes, sir, I’m aware.”

“Well, the rest of the team is having a very difficult time with the fact that Agent Prentiss chose to leave after seemingly coming back from the dead. It may take them a while to warm up to, and Dr. Alex Blake, who’s also joining the team.” He glanced backward and your eyes followed his path. Behind you at the door was Agent Blake. You shook her hand and said that at least you’d have each other to get through these first few months with the BAU. 

“Thank you both,” Hotch said. “I look forward to working with you and I swear, if you give them time, the rest of the team will welcome you as family in no time.”

That had been nearly three months ago. They’d warmed up to Blake a tiny bit, probably because despite being new to the team she was a seasoned professional in the field. You however, were completely new to this line of work, which meant that they had to teach you here and there. 

It seriously was high school all over again. You were one of those lucky teenagers, the ones that had a couple of people (in this case Spencer, Blake and Hotch) to turn to, but the other agents, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and Penelope Garcia still had their issues, though the attempted to mask them with smiles. For all their skills in the field, their masks did nothing, and you were tempted to call them out for it. The problem with that was that no one was outright rude, so you’d seem like the bitch for calling them out. 

“Spence, you’ve got to talk to them,” you said one day after work. Once again, everyone had been invited to go out to dinner, but both yourself and Alex found out through Hotch and Spencer, you hadn’t actually been personally invited. “I really feel like you and I could be something. Something real, but not when so many of your friends are so standoffish with me just because I happen to be filling in Emily’s position. It’s not like I acted like I replaced her!” You slapped your hands to the sides of your legs you were so angry. 

Spencer pulled you into him and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I know, Y/N. I’ll talk to them again. I promise, I’m not going to let the first woman I’ve ever loved get driven away because my friends are being babies.”

“You love me?” you asked, smiling for the first time that night.

“I do.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you stood up on your tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “I love you, too. See you later.”

—–

After Spencer left, you pulled out your phone and texted Alex. 

Y/N: You didn’t go either, did you?”

B: Not tonight. I’m still feeling less than welcome, but I think they’re coming around. It’s just taking longer than I thought. 

Y/N: I get missing their friend. I can tell this team is close and losing her once to “death” and then having her choose to go has to be hard, but neither you nor I act as if we’ve replaced her. It’s feeling a little bit high school, and I’m getting frustrated.

B: Me too. It’s especially understandable considering you and Spencer. You love him, don’t you?

Y/N: I do. 

B: Then I think you might get the in with the group before I do.

Y/N: If I do, I promise I’ll turn them to your side. <3

Blake was considerably older than you. She could’ve been your mother if she’d had you at a young age, so she took it all in stride, having faith that sooner or later the team would warm up to you both. You however were over it. Considering you’d left high school less than 10 years ago, the experiences were still on your mind, and your current circumstances were too reminiscent of the ones of old. 

Before you went to bed, you texted Spencer good night, hoping that the next morning at work might be a little better.

—–

Spencer glanced back up from his phone. It was barely 9 PM and Y/N was already off to bed. She must’ve really been frustrated because she was a night owl in every sense of the phrase; she never went to bed early. The entire night thus far had been fine, but Y/N and Blake had never been mentioned, and Spencer was starting to boil inside. “Okay, I have to ask,” he said, placing his phone in his pocket and his hands on the table. “What is your, your, your and your problem with Y/N? And Blake for that matter?” He glared between his four friends, unbelieving of the fact that he was talking to them in this manner; he never expected it.

“Spence,” JJ started. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We invited them.”

Hotch spoke up. “I told Blake actually. And Spencer told Y/N.”

The four of them looked down sheepishly as if they didn’t see what they were doing until this moment and were finding it hard to backtrack. If Spencer hadn’t have met Y/N, he might not have had the courage to say what he was about to, but she’d given him confidence he knew he needed. “I understand that you are all having a difficult time with Emily gone and I get it, I am too. I miss her. But if you haven’t noticed, I’m in love with Y/N and I would like to be able to share that with my friends, but I can’t seem to do that because four of you are holding a high school grudge, which is frankly pretty said considering the fact that all of us are a minimum of 20 years past that point. Also, I just have to say, that if Emily knew how you were treating Y/N and Blake, she’d probably yell at you too.”

In a huff, he stood up, said sorry to Hotch, left money on the table for his food, and left, leaving his friends sitting at the table swallowing their tongues. They’d fucked up - and they knew it.

—–

The next morning was filled with tension, between you and everyone, Spencer, and JJ, Rossi, Garcia and Morgan, and Hotch and no one, because once he got in the office, everything else didn’t matter. “We have a case,” he said, passing the bullpen quickly and heading toward the conference room. You all followed suit, forgetting whatever went on the night before to focus on the case.

But your unsub took days to flush out. Finally, you’d found him, and it was time to go after the bastard. You were going in full force, with vests, back-up from the local PD, and a number of your own carrying machine guns. “Ready?”

Spencer followed Derek, Rossi followed Blake and Hotch and you were tailing JJ. Everyone’s attempt at quiet footsteps sounded like earthquakes inside the nearly empty warehouse, but you had ears like a hawk and when you heard a step, you saw someone pointing a gun straight at JJ’s head. “Move!” you screamed. You jumped up so that your back was facing one of the unsub’s henchman, and were knocked down as the bullet hit into your vest at the back. 

As you fell to the floor, Spencer pulled you to safety behind a stack of boxes as the rest of the team took out five men, none of which were the unsub himself. He was finally taken down by Hotch on the roof of the building. “Y/N, are you okay?” Spencer asked shakily.

“Yea,” you choked out. “Back hurts, but the vest got it. I’m good.” The minute the shooting stopped, JJ came to your place behind the boxes. 

She knelt at your side, her eyes glazed over with tears. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine, Jennifer.” She didn’t really feel like this was the time or the place, but something changed behind her eyes. When you looked around, the same could be said for the rest of the team too.

—–

After ensuring that the unsub was handcuffed and in the back of the squad car, the rest of the team turned their attention back toward you. JJ approached you, a sheepish smile creeping across her face as she finally met your gaze head on. “Y/N, I wanted to say I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting since you got here. It’s been childish to say the very least.”

“It has been,” you smiled. “But I forgive you. I get the difficulty in moving on, but all I want to do is get along with the people I work with every day. You okay by the way?”

“Am I okay,” she laughed softly. “Yea, I’m fine. Thanks to you. Based on where you got hit and the fact that you jumped, I’m assuming that would’ve hit my head.”

“It would’ve,” Spencer said, his voice full of hostility.

You turned to him and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t you hold a grudge too,” you said. “Or I’ll have to kill you.”

Spencer shrugged and said he was sorry as the Morgan and Rossi came up to see you. “We’re sorry too,” Rossi said. “Can you forgive us?”

“Yea, I think I can,” you said. “However, I’m thinking an unknowing pie to the face might be in order.”

Morgan and JJ looked at each other and chuckled. “Wait,” Morgan said, “so are you telling us that one day you are going to come in and pie me in the face?”

“Yup,” you said, emphasizing the P at the end of the word, “And I’m not gonna tell you when.” 

On the outside you smiled, glad to have this crap behind you; you weren’t going to ask them to grovel no matter how much these past few months had bothered you. That wasn’t the type of person you were. Maybe now you could move forward. In your mind however, you were trying to plan out who you were going to pie and when. It seemed only fair, right?


	2. You All Had It Coming

When you returned to the BAU that day, Garcia immediately came over and gave you the biggest hug imaginable. She pulled back and there were tears in her eyes, undoubtedly from the guilt she felt for being so mean to you. “You jumped in front a bullet for my JJ and I was so mean to you,” she cried, placing her hands on your face and hugging you again. “Can you forgive me? We were all being childish and then you went out there and put your life on the line and I just feel so awful and…”

“Garcia, chill,” you said, bringing your own hand up to rest on her shoulder. “I forgive you, okay? I’m not the type to insist on bigger and bigger apologies. You’re sorry. What’s done is done, alright?” You gave her a soft smile, your eyes slightly heavy after the events of the previous few hours. They had taken their toll and it was time for you to go home and sleep. “Although, I do have to warn you that Morgan, JJ and Rossi are all getting unknowing pies to the face as my revenge and you are included. So four pies.”

Her mouth dropped open and then spread into a smile. “Okay, I’m not asking you to tell me, but if you wouldn’t mind doing Morgan’s when I’m in the room I would really appreciate it.”

You told her no problem, that you’d definitely make sure she was there, and then suddenly you got distracted, watching as Blake walked across the room to her desk, having separated from the rest of the group upon their return to the bullpen. “Alright everyone, I’m a little sleepy, understandably, so I’m gonna head home. I do have one more stipulation for an apology.”

“What is it?” Rossi asked. “Anything.”

“I’m sure you probably had this in mind anyway, but I insist that everyone also apologize to Blake. She’s actually super cool.”

Rossi nodded, guilt still coursing through him that he’d been so salty with you and Blake. “Done.” 

Morgan, JJ and Garcia all agreed and the four of them walked away. Hotch told you that you’d done a great job and Spencer gave you a kiss before you turned and walked out of the Bureau for the day. 

Now…

Who gets the first pie?

—–

Now by pie, you meant aluminum tin filed with whipped cream, and then maybe you’d make an actual pie for people to eat, but the first pie was definitely going to go to JJ; she would be the easiest because she was always in a coma in the morning, so she’d never see it coming. 

The only person you let in on your pie throwing was Blake, because she deserved to be there for every single one. Even Hotch and Spencer didn’t know when you were going to strike. 

The tension was high after a week. You still hadn’t even done the first one and everyone was waiting. In the refrigerator, you’d placed a delicious chocolate pudding pie that everyone assumed was the missile for your first strike, but as it gotten eaten over the course of the week, the team realized it must’ve been a decoy. 

That Monday morning of the second week, you and Blake rode the elevator up. She held the tin while you filled it up with whipped cream. Spencer, Hotch and Morgan were already there. As you came off the elevator, Hotch caught your eye and tried to hide a smirk as you ran up behind JJ’s desk and slammed the pie into her face. “Dammit!” she screamed. “I knew I was gonna be first!” She pulled the tin off her face and licked her lips as Spencer howled with laughter at his desk.

“Y/N, please let me be there for all of them! I’m gonna cry!”

“Of course, babe, no problem.”

JJ ran her fingers down her face and started eating the whipped cream. “At least it wasn’t shaving cream,” she shrugged. “And I feel like I owe you another apology. Come here, give me a hug.” She smiled and ran toward you, attempting to wipe her face all over yours. Running for your life, you ran across the bullpen like kids on a playground; you would only be able to evade her for so long.

—–

After JJ got pied, you overheard Rossi, Morgan and Garcia trying to deduce when you were going to strike next and whom you were going to get. Your smile could not be contained when they settled on the fact that Rossi would be next, which naturally meant Rossi would not be next. Before they saw you, you ran to Blake and told her Garcia was going to be next and asked what might be the best way to go about getting her. 

“Don’t go for her in the lair,” she laughed. “She’s going to expect it there and plus, there’s no way you can sneak up on her in there, so my suggestion would be to get her first thing in the morning coming off the elevator or as she’s walking down the hall.” You and Blake had been close from the start, but you imagined you’d get even closer, especially given the parental relationship she seemed to have with both yourself and Spencer. 

It was only three days later when you decided to pie Garcia. Since Garcia wanted to be there for Morgan’s pie, it was only fair that the opposite apply too. “Are we still going out tonight?” she asked. “I’m seriously in the mood for Italian tonight.”

Morgan saw you approaching from behind and acted as if nothing was happening. Good boy, Morgan, you thought to yourself. You fuck this up for me you’re gonna get it worse. In an instant, you ran quietly up behind Garcia, tapped her on the shoulder, dodged as she spun around and smacked your pie-clad hand into her face. “Y/N!” you exclaimed.

“What you had it coming?” you laughed. “Two done two to go, bitches.”

—–

Rossi’s pie was almost too easy. Seriously. After a long, but not necessarily rough case, the team headed back to the Bureau to do their after-case paperwork. Nearly an hour passed, everyone’s pens sliding across their desks in continuous monotony, and then it happened. You looked over and Rossi was sleeping with his head on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow. “Oh, this one is gonna be too simple,” you whispered to Blake, who giggled as you ran off to the break room to grab a tin and apply the necessary whipped topping. 

Upon your return, you walked up behind Rossi super slowly. While the previous pies had been fast and furious, this one was going to be slow and deliberate. Everyone watched in excitement as you walked up behind Rossi and simultaneously moved your pie hand forward while you pushed his head into your hand. Just as the delicious topping hit his face, he “woke up,” spinning around and getting half the pie on you too. “I was awake the whole time!” he laughed. “Did you really think you could fully get me? I’ve been profiling for 30 years!”

You licked the remnants of topping off your lips as a glob of it fell into your hand. “I still got you, just not fully. And Rossi…there is one thing you are forgetting.”

“What is that?” he asked with a self-satisfied smile. 

You showed him the topping still in your hand. “I can outrun you.”

He forgot about that.

—–

Last was Morgan. He was going to be the hardest. After two long weeks since Rossi’s pie to the face, you finally came up with a good way to catch Morgan off guard. Everyone else had been pied at work, and tonight Morgan, Spence and Garcia were meeting at your place before heading to a movie.

As he walked into your apartment, he seemed like he was hesitating, not trusting you to keep your pies to yourself, so you acted as if nothing was wrong - he bought it. Yesssssss, you thought. The pie was already sitting in the refrigerator, ready to go at a moment’s notice. “I’m just gonna use the bathroom before we leave,” he said, rounding the corner toward the room.

Morgan would have to pass this way to get to the front door and your floor creaked like no other so you would know exactly when to strike. Pulling the pie out of the refrigerator, you stayed at the edge of the hallway as Spencer and Garcia stood behind you, eagerly awaiting the glorious moment. 

The second the floor creaked, you counted to two and swung your arm forward and upward, hitting Morgan square in the face and sending whipped topping all over his face and your hallway. “You realize you’re going to have to clean your own apartment up, right?” he asked, his voice muffled by the dessert topping and aluminum tin. 

“I don’t care,” you giggled. Garcia came up by your side and grabbed some of the whipped cream off his face. If you didn’t know any better, you’d have sworn they were doing each other. “That was too glorious for me to pass up.”

Spencer couldn’t contain himself, wiping the tears from his eyes over and over again only to have them return. “That was glorious,” he said. “Almost makes me want one…almost.” The look on your face made him put in that last stipulation. 

“I have a bit of whipped cream left, Spence, if you wanna use that later,” you winked. 

Without missing a beat, Morgan turned to Spencer and flipped him off. “You reap all the benefits. Not fair.”

“Remember, Morgan,” he giggled as the older man turned back toward the bathroom. “You totally had this coming.”


End file.
